Fall of Time
by sephorth
Summary: Zelda has been have a reacurring dream since Link left Hyrule after defeating Gannondorf for the third time due to the loop Zelda had put him through. In her dream Link had turned evil...and now stories of him returning to Hyrule have risen..


Fall of Time

Chapter 1: Hero of Time

Link stood in front of Princess Zelda wearing a black tunic that looked just like his red, green, and blue tunics, his golden gauntlets shining in the sun, his hat gone and now his hair was down to just below his shoulders, and a black bladed sword, drawn staring at her with his now cold blue eyes.

Zelda: what happened to you Link? After you defeated Gannondorf you just disappeared... and now you've come back and now done this...what happened to you??

Link laughed darkly.

Link: I realized I don't want to be a hero anymore.. I'm tired of saving this pathetic world and the people in it...

Zelda: what brought you to this??

Link: a talk I had with Gannondorf before I killed him... I left to get it out of my head... and after it all I realized...what Gannon had told me was true... that life isn't what I wanted..so I decided...I'd pick up where Gannondorf left off..to a sense at least...I have no want to control Hyrule...or the world...I just want to watch it burn.

Zelda: what happened to the Link I knew?

Link: he's gone...

Link slowly started walking up the steps to Zelda who had backed up against the wall .

Zelda: Link..please...hero of time...please stop this..

Link: I'm not a hero anymore.

Link drew back the black bladed sword and drove it into Zelda's stomach all the way up to the hilt her eyes going wide with horror. Link lend forward so their shoulders touched and his mouth was next to her ear.

Link: Good bye princess..rest knowing your kindgom will soon follow you into hell...

Link twisted the sword in her stomach then pulled it back out blood dripping off his sword. Zelda stared at him blankly for a few second before she fell to her knees and her world began to darken. She hung on her knees for a few more seconds then fell to the marble platform and to Link's feet, a pool of her blood gathering around her.

She watched as everything went blurry and Link turned to face the two guards that came running through the entry way he held up his fist and in it glowed a complete triforce and then her vision ended.

???: Find the other Princess.

Zelda shot up in her bed covered in a sheet of sweat her sheets sticking to her body. She had been having this dream over and over

since two months after Link had left Hyrule...it had been a year today since he had left. Zelda climbed out of bed and wiped the sweat off of herself and put on her gown then walked out onto the balcony of her room that looked over Hyrule field and the much larger town at the foot of the hill where Hyrule Castle sat. The sun was beginning to rise over the trees of Koriki forest. She remembered it like it was yesterday. After the night long fight with Gannon which was the third time Link had to fight him because of the loop she had put him through...since he killed Gannon in the future when he was sent back to the past he still lived and yet again had to be killed. So Link had again traveled into the future and fought Gannon and Zelda once again sent him back..that time without him knowing until it was too late...and the final time...Gannon had retained his memories of the last time Link had fought with him..making the battle long..and devastating...to the both of them...Link had barely come out on top at the end of that night..and before she could send him back again he had stopped her and explained to her why he should just stay in this time, she had agreed. A month later he had left, to were she didn't know..he had just disappeared. There had been rumors he had gone to Hyrule's sister kingdom of Termia but as far as she knew that's all they were..rumors. She didn't want to believe that her dream would come to pass..but it was just like the dream she had when Link first came to her... Her hero of time..was now out to destroy her kingdom...and end her life...no she couldn't believe it. Zelda was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

???: Zelda we are required in the main hall...there have been events that have come to my attention this morning we need to make plans on.

Zelda: yes father I will be there shortly.

King Hyrule: yes my dear.

When Gannon had attacked they had moved the king and queen to Termia...and once Link and Zelda had sealed Gannon away they had sent a messenger to Termia to bring her mother and father home, shortly after they had began to rebuild Hyrule castle and not long after Link left. Zelda walked to her wardrobe and picked out her normal attire and slipped out of her gown and into her daily clothes. She walked out of her room and down the hall to the spiral staircase. As she started her walk down it she went back into thought. A year had past since she had last saw him why has he left she didn't know..she didn't believe it was what her dream kept telling her...she refused to believe the gentle and caring hero of time could turn to darkness...Zelda reached the floor of the main hall and started to the large double doors. She had to find him...she would go on the rumors...and travel to Termia...and find him.

Zelda pushed open the doors and entered the main audience hall to find her father and mother sitting at the end of hall at the head of the grand audience table, next to them was her empty seat. At the end sat a man with long black hair, blue eyes, wearing a long black cloth trench coat, black pants, a black shirt, and on his back was what looked like a sword wrapped in a black cloth. Zelda walked up to her seat and bowed to the man and her parents and took her seat.

King Hyrule: What is it you have to tell us Xine?

Xine had basically taken Link's place in all ways but one once Link had disappeared...and that was in Zelda's heart. Xine was a kind man... he had come to her mother and father's aid when they were attacked on their way back to Hyrule from Termia once Gannon had been killed...since then he had stuck around..he had helped rebuild the castle and Zelda's father had made him into the royal family's bodyguard. While Xine was infact gentle...but when he fought he lost what seem to be..all of his humanity, mercy and forgiveness to his enemy in his mind was out of the question, a habit her father was tiring to correct.

Xine: yes sir, Koriki village was attacked two nights ago...

The king cut him off.

King Hyrule: by what kingdom??

Xine: from stories of the few survivors it was not an army it was a single warrior...he attacked them at twilight and they had fought back but from stories those who did died...the warrior then burned Koriki village and the Deku tree to the ground..the entire forest is dieing sir as are the survoirs of Koriki Village..

King Hyrule: the entire village destroyed by one man..it seems near impossible.

Xine: one of the survivors gave us an description, her name is Sarah.

Zelda knew that name...it was the name of Link's childhood friend..Zelda had visited her when he had started he search of Hyrule for Link..Sarah had tried her best to help Zelda in the search but in the end it came to no avail.

Xine: the attacker had cold blue eyes, he wore a black tunic, hand long blond hair and wielded a sword with a black blade that seemed to have what she described a red mist traveling through the blade.

King Hyrule: that blade sounds like another I know but it would be impossible for anyone to have that blade...

Xine: we can only hope it is not the sword of Tianis...

Zelda had heard of the Sword of Tianis in bedtime stories her father used to tell her. The Sword of Tianis had been a weapon of death and destruction during the last war. It had destroyed the city of Verien where the castle used to be along with a fairly large city around it… now what was in it's place was Lon Lon Ranch. The final battle with the wielder of the sword was the end of the war..the final attack done by the sword nearly wiped out the entire Hyrulian army and all of Verien. The wielder of the master sword at the time finally killed the wielder of the sword of Tianis. The wielder of the Master sword of the time had been her father. And the description of the warrior sounded familiar

King Hyrule: We send a unit to Koriki Village to help with the injured…and we will also start an investigation of the attack. Also increase the guard at the castle… I want at least two people outside the gates on guard incase he comes so they can give warning.

Xine stood and put his hand on his chest and bowed.

Xine: yes your majesty.

Xine left the room and closed the door behind him.

Zelda: the looks of the man sound familiar to me…father.. mother.. I think it's time I told you something..

Zelda explained to her parents about the dream that had been reoccurring since Link left.

King Hyrule: it is hard to believe that Link would do such a thing but I will take this into consideration.. last time I didn't listen to your dreams I nearly lost my family and my kingdom…

Zelda: thank you father.

Zelda got up from the table and found her way to the courtyard in the middle of the castle that had the window that looked into the main hall. She slowly walked up the steps onto her platform and looked into the window staring at herself deep in thought. It sounded like it was Link…but could this truly be? He was so kind and gentle…she couldn't imagination Link becoming evil.. it just didn't seem to want to register that it was now a possibility. Her thoughts were interrupted yet again as the door built into the courtyard burst open and five royal guards came bursting through the door and rushed up to her.

Royal Guard: Princess please come with us there is an intruder in the castle we must get you to safety.

Just then they all heard the screaming of someone and it was quickly silenced. The Royal guards all turned to face the large entry way from the rest of the garden. At the end a figure stepped into the middle and started walking toward Zelda and the guards.

???: long time no see princess.

Zelda knew that voice is sounded different harsher and dark but she knew it, and as she thought this the figure walked out of the entry way and into the courtyard, she knew it…it was Link his hair now down to his shoulders is eyes blue but colder somehow, he wore his golden gauntlets and a new black tunic, and in his hand was a long sword with a blade about five and a half foot long and a handle of a foot and a half, and the blade was black with what looked like red mist flowing through it gently, and from the tip to a foot down was covered in blood. The guards rushed forward and surrounded Link drawing their swords, and with a cold tone added to his already harsh and dark voice he said.

Link: that was a mistake.

Link sheathed his sword then extended his arms one high over his head the other low down near his waist then brought them together in front of his chest crossing them in front of him and then threw them out to the sides. A dome of fire blasted out from his body and hit the Guards all catching fire instantly and were flung back into the wall around the courtyard, his attack also set the entire courtyard on fire expect for Zelda's platform and the moat around it and a small circle around Link.

Link: now where were we princess?

Link redrew his sword and walked straight through the fire not a single flame seemed to bother him. Link walked up onto the platform standing 4 feet away from Zelda.

Zelda: what happened to you Link? After you defeated Gannondorf you just disappeared... and now you've come back and now done this...what happened to you??

Link laughed darkly.

Link: I realized I don't want to be a hero anymore.. I'm tired of saving this pathetic world and the people in it...

Zelda: what brought you to this??

Link: a talk I had with Gannondorf before I killed him... I left to get it out of my head... and after it all I realized...what Gannon had told me was true... that life isn't what I wanted..so I decided...I'd pick up where Gannondorf left off..to a sense at least...I have no want to control Hyrule...or the world...I just want to watch it burn.

Zelda: what happened to the Link I knew?

Link: he's gone...

Link slowly started walking up the steps to Zelda who had backed up against the wall where the window was.

Zelda: Link… please..hero of time...please stop this..

Link: I'm not a hero anymore.

Zelda knew this was the end of her… her dream had come true and her.. and the kingdom were doomed. Link drew back his sword and went to thrust it into Zelda's stomach and out of no where Xine rushed into Link from the side and his sword only nicked the side of Zelda it tore through her cloths and cut a little into her skin and Xine's blow knocked Link into the moat. Xine grabbed Zelda and jumped over the fire to the entry way and as they landed Link jumped out of the moat next to them Xine had no choice but to drop Zelda who landed on her butt. Zelda looked up to see Link and Xine's sword clash. Xine kicked Link back into the moat and grabbed Zelda again and started running down the entry way. Link had gotten out of the moat and had started running after them gaining slowly. Xine managed to make it to the front gates of the castle and the guards saw him coming and started to bring the drawbridge so he could exit..they saw Link and knew they were dead…helping the princess would probably be their final act. Xine reached the drawbridge luckily it was at an angle so he ran up it and jumped off the end, the ground about 12 feet below him also Impa was there on her horse. Xine landed and pushed Zelda onto the horse behind Impa then slapped the horse on it's butt and it took off. Zelda looked back just in time to see Link come down from the bridge and Xine and Link's sword clashing again the force of the blow causing Xine to go down onto one knee. Impa and Zelda rounded a corner so Zelda lost sight of Link and Xine. Finally everything that had just happened finally hit her so she buried her face in Impa's back and cried as they rode out of the town. There was a loud boom and a shock wave that caused them both to look back, all of Hyrule castle was on fire and screams rose from it and the town around it.

Impa: do not look princess…we'll find a way…

Impa stopped herself…find a way to what Zelda wondered.. Stop Link? The only weapon that could have stopped him could only be wielded by him…Hyrule…and the world was doomed.. And there was nothing anything on the face of the planet could do, Hyrule and the world would burn…and her hero would fall into darkness ..and bring about the Fall Of Time.


End file.
